Mr President
by Alexaa12
Summary: Dear Mr President, Apparently, being the president of USA and being a vampire at the same time aren't good enough excuses for being a douche. Sincerely yours, Caroline Forbes
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mr President

Prologue

By: Alexandra

"It's the answer spoken by children, poor, rich, adults, deprives, disabled, it's the voice of every single American because we are a nation, we are a whole. So if you will vote me, Klaus..."

"The Mikaelson family has a tradition, as my father Michael, who was the man who reinvented the Constitution..."

"I am going to be the one that rules wisely and respects the principles to achieve the greatest desire of us: perfection!"

He read once again pieces from his speeches-were they even his?-while waiting for the phone to ring. In any minute Kol would call and tell him that he, Klaus Mikaelson, has been chosen to be the next president of the U.S.A. „Oh, what an honour!" he told ironically to himself while he was looking in the mirror, checking if his tie looked good. It's written in the Mikaelson blood-being a winner-and tonight he would prove that he was no exception to the rule. Even better, he will prove that he is the best, the apogee of this bloodline essence's.

"Is little Nik prepared for this night's big victory?" he heard his sister Rebekah saying.

"I guess the word you are looking for is stealing, Rebekah."

"Oh, ye good old Elijah, a ravishing presence as always"

"And useless as all those stupid crowds that voted for the beginning of an another dark era.." his sister said starting to gaze at the chimera of a bright future.

"It's pretty odd that you are the one saying something like this since you have craved for a few bloody milleniums to be like them"

"Tipically Rebekah, any useless piece of flesh can make her heart race and betray her family..." Klaus cut off Elijah and looked at his sister with his piercing eyes-fortunatley, this time his plan hadn't been endangered by her Boehme and unrealistic expectations. Studying again and thinking that they were the ones destined to live an eternity he found pretty unfair the fact that they all had little flaws-how it was possible for a vampire to crave and give in so easily to temptations? He remembered that after he will have won he will have to deal with that insistent journalist, Matt Donovan, that followed Rebekah like a lost puppy. And of course she was surrendering every day more and more to him. And Elijah, the Mr „Everything-has-to-be right" and his so called „defence of the honor values" made him sick. Couldn't they take his example? The perfect creature-beautiful, smart, incredibly fit and talented-who had a personality and a life style that did justice to their role: being invincible and using the power in order to create a new world order.

But no, this wasn't the time to be pissed at their lack of strategy and scheming, this was his night. Another huge triumph, a glorious occasion that proved that Klaus Mikaelson isn't only the most feared ruler of an eternal dimension, but also the man(or hybrid) charming enough to deceive every living thing with two legs-and even better if those living things had gorgeous legs to spread-while his father would bent in his grave because he had underestimated him. Out of all his brothers-the Barbie vampire, the Mr. Right one, the „oh, i am a pain in the ass", and the one that thinks she is cool because she has a doppelganger-he was the one that deserved this. Oh, why couldn't Kol make himself useful and call him now? He craved to feel the sweet taste of the champagne drops on his lips while everyone watching him (and that number being close to a few millions) would have a burning desire inside them to feel the flavour of victory too.

"Nik?" Elijah's voice brought him back to reality. Trying not to seem disturbed because he had been interrupted, he turned and looked him in the eyes, trying to soften his voice a bit. In fact, talking to someone instead of waiting would be much easier than being torn between thoughts and the feeling of anxiety.

"Well, I have to be honest and say that I foreseen a speech about honour and values coming from you. You never fail to disappoint me."

Ignoring the rude remark, Elijah hacked. Judging by the look from his eyes, he expected it-to be delivered an answer on a harsh note. But still, it was so Klaus, how could he help it?

"You know, lately I have been considering making a bet with you... That's what brothers do. No?"

Studying him, Elijah was calm as always. In fact, he had never seen him bouncing from one foot to another or showing that he wasn't sure of himself. If he had to draw him, of course his brother would be represented by a calm ocean, but this time there was something in his eyes that evinced the fact that inside him a string didn't sing in harmony with the others. Well, it was starting to get interesting.

"Brothers usually go and have a drink together like real men, watch football games, make crazy bets..at least, I guess it would be more correct to say that humans do that. So maybe doing something that isn't in our behaviour would surprise you but yes Klaus, I want to make a bet with you."

"And what would that bet be?" he asked, trying to be the calm one Of course, Elijah knew that he was interested and captivated but showing a little retraint didn't hurt. In fact, being out of your comfort zone wasn't an option for him, it was a threat that had to be avoided.

„You know, you are for sure a charming man. Maybe not a gentleman but for sure you have broken a considerable number of hearts among the centuries. But I can sense that now the time has come to you to know that what comes around goes around."

He let him continue to talk because he was confused. No doubt, there was some truth in what he said but the last part just didn't fit in.

"I saw that there is something going on between you and a certain vampire but I won't say more..just be careful Klaus. She may be stronger than you think. You'll learn that you can joke and fool around in love but you can't treat love like a joke."

"Ok Elijah, I get that envy can drive you crazy too but I never expected you to start making unrealistic predictions. We don't have to make bets because I know you and even more, you know me. You know that is simply a waste of time and if you will excuse me, I have some elections to win tonight."

Only one word: bull-shit. But Elijah's crazy predictions won't matter anymore-not after 10 minutes. In the end it wasn't Kol that called him, it was his other sister, Elena. And it wasn;t champagne they drank, it was Bourbon. And he didn't end up drinking the blood of a hot reporter from TMZ-for the first time after a really long period he felt tired. So he slept alone and Elijah's advertisements vanished and a new day started, but this time not for Klaus Mikaleson, but for Klaus Mikaelson, the President of the United States of America.

The election frenzy vanished too but he still felt almost happy about it. Drinking coffee in the morning and taking a walk before going to work wasn't an ordinary routine that had the purpose to fill his time, it was a way of seeing things. But of course, he still kept the joy of a real meal for the time when the ones which haunted his secrets were asleep.

Even his relationship with his brothers seemed to change because he simply didn't care. Suddenly, listening to Rebekah's whines wasn't that annoying, it was pretty entertaining. Elena started to help him deal with the boring stuff while Kol disappeared. apparently he had some „urgent stuff to manage" but his absence wasn't something to cry about-in fact, he enjoyed the silence. Like Elena used to do, she brought him some letters to him while he was taking breakfast and giving the servants some orders. After they left and after he went to his room, he started to open the letters but one caught his attention. The writing was familiar.

_Dear Mr President,_

_Apparently, being the president of USA and being a vampire at the same time aren't good enough excuses for being a douche. Sincerely yours, Caroline Forbes_

A/N: So lately I have been thinking about this idea and I tried to polish it-I know it is pretty confusing but i will make things clear. Elena is a vampire, part of The Originals too. I know Klaus is OFC but this is how I imagined him to be in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2:Mystic Falls Blues

Mr. President

Chapter 2: Mystic Falls Blues

By:Alexandra

„And I decided to write him a letter so I will warn him that Caroline Forbes won't put up with this shit. I mean, have you seen how fake this whole charade seems? I..I think it is unbelievable!" Caroline told her best friend, Bonnie Bennet, while they were jogging.

„Wow, your hate for Klaus gives you wings! I can't keep up with you, slow it down a bit" her dark-haired friend said after stopping to catch her breath.

„Come on Bonnie, you know me! I just pity all the people who were deceived by that..to be honest, I don't know how he managed to fool an entire nation!" Caroline yelled. The disgusted look on her face hide actually a bit of disappointment. After Klaus and his family left the gang from Mystic Falls to deal with Silas alone, she thought that he would come back at one point to prove that the feelings he had for her were real.

„To be honest, I am a witch, you are a vampire and I don't see the point in worrying about stuff that revolves around politics." Bonnie tried to remind her that in the world of immortals this was an unimportant event. Still, she knew that it wasn't the civic sense of Caroline the one who was talking, it was her shattered heart. The feelings she had started to develop for the dangerous Original weren't a secret for her, even tough her friend never confessed or told her about them.

„It is not a matter of politics, you know it is about doing something that you feel is right. Plus I can't handle having him on TV almost every night."

„Hey Care, try to see the good part: Tyler is back, you two will be together again. Plus instead of focusing on Klaus's speeches you could focus on Tyler abs". Caroline smiled and they continued their jogging session.

They decided to stop by Stefan Salvatore's house, one of their best friends. He and his brother were two vampires who moved three years ago in Mystic Falls because they were hoping to find the tracks of their long-lost flame, Katherine Pierce. This twisted story ended when they found out that their lover's real name was Elena Mikaelson and that she was one of the Original vampires. If you asked Caroline, it was a pretty obvious fact-that family had a history revolving around lies, betrayals and dramas. When they arrived Stefan and Damon were drinking Bourbon and making plans for the evening.

„Hey, how is it going?" the two girls asked in the same time.

„You know, as usual, I am trying to convince little grumpy Stefan to have a bit of fun now and then."

„If everyone embraced your definition of fun I suppose by now there would have been no one left to approve of it." his brother answered. He didn't seem to be bothered by Damon's remark, it was in their habit to tease each other all the time because they prefered different lifestyles.

„Good old grumpy Stefan, since 1844." Damon mumbled.

„But anyway, I wanted to see you two. Someone just broke the news to me this morning. Some haunters have been attacking pack of werewolves and apparently they are heading to Mystic Falls or to somewhere close here." Stefan said. „I think we should be worried about this, plus Tyler may be in danger too.."

„Oh, I must admit this is something I didn't expecting but you may think that after experiencing Silas, The Mikaelsons and all kinds of supernatural creatures this town could catch a break. But Tyler didn't tell me anything about something like this so I suppose he isn't aware of it." Caroline said. Of course the bad news made her worry about dealing with another evil force but somehow it made her feel like things were heading to normal, or to how they used to be. Since the Originals left the town had been calm but after hearing this from Stefan she realised that from the calm depths of this ocean another wave of problems and challenges was getting ready to pop out.

„Let's hope for the better, maybe there is a war between a few packs. Maybe it won't affect us" Bonnie tried to convince their friends that their proof wasn't enough."Let's not make assumptions that may be fake."

„And that's what I was thinking too. I mean, Klaus is the president now, what could be worse than this?"

„That was not a funny joke, Damon" Stefan chid his brother. Still, none of them was convinced that Mystic Falls could ever enjoy going through times that are not rough.

It was the day of the glorious return of Klaus Mikaelson in Mystic Falls so after eating a few counselors for breakfast he convinced his brother Kol to join him for a little visit. The news broadcaster were told that the president was spending a few days in the countryside because he needed to rest. No one wanted the press to find out about their leaders real intentions. By the time they arrived everyone was sleeping. The house which they had used as a shelter was the same. Klaus had a bitter-sweet feeling: it was actually nice to be able to call a place „home" after running for centuries. Too bad this place didn't bring back nice memories to him.

„Ah, nothing has changed! I am pretty tired so I will go and try to relax. Will you join me?" Kol asked him. Of course Kol wasn't affected by remembering past times, Mystic Falls represented nothing for him.

„Going witch-haunting?" Klaus asked sarcastically. Kol had seemed to have a thing for Bonnie while he had stayed in Mystic Falls but Klaus knew his brother too well -he wasn't in love. Over the centuries he had a ting for few girls and he had actually kept in touch with some of them. probably Bonnie knew he was coming to town.

„Not now, I am going to catch her by surprise another time" he shook his head, disapproving.

„Then I guess you won't mind having some company" Klaus smirked.

After hooking up with some girls they had met at The Grill and hiding their dead bodies in the woods the two brothers began to talk. The awkward silence felt unnatural, it was like a dagger that kept pinching their ribs.

„So I guess I didn't congratulate you for the whole thing...you know, it's big."

„Hmm...thanks, it is. Luckily I have someone to break the news to me." Klaus tried to continue the conversation. It was pretty formal, but at least those forced words manages to fill the distance between them. It had been centuries since they spent time together.

„By the way, why are you back here? Some unfinished business?" Kol continued.

„I guess you could call it like that. I am sick of all the responsibilities." Klaus confessed. He knew Kol hadn't any idea about Caroline and the rocky relationship they had so he didn't try to avoid speaking about the unfinished business.

„Then I guess we should celebrate this return Mikaelson style-throw a ball!" Kol said excited.

„You know, it will catch press attention's" Even tough Klaus thought it wasn't a bad idea, he was perfectly aware of the fact that his new status implied a few things that he had to be cautious about.

„Oh, but it will be no big deal, just something intimate. I am sure your old friends are eager to see you after your big win" Of course Kol's tendency to flaunt would have surfaced sooner or later.

The next morning Caroline's mom announced her that the postman brought something for her. Intrigued, she opened the beautiful envelope that had her name written on it:

„Klaus and Kol Mikaleson are enchanted to invite you to our Ball and to celebrate our short return in Mystic Falls."

She wanted to rip it but something stopped her from doing it..

_A/N: So this is it, I am sorry if there are any mistakes or if the plot is confusing, I am working to fix this stuff. Thanks for reading:D!_


End file.
